


The screensaver

by Robronlover96



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Husbands being cute, M/M, a bit of smut at the end, this is so weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 04:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronlover96/pseuds/Robronlover96
Summary: Aaron finds out that Robert has a picture of him as his screensaver.





	The screensaver

 

Robert and Aaron were sat on the sofa. having a good old movie marathon,  They had nothing else to do. So they just decided to spend the day watching all their favourite movies, at the moment they were watching Avengers: Age of Ultron, Robert’s choice of course. Aaron wasn’t really into Marvel or D.C. or anything like that, but he watched it anyway just to make Robert happy.

 

After about five minutes. Aaron broke the silence and he spoke up, 

''Hey do you fancy a brew?'' he asked suddenly, 

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up

''Yeah go on then'' he said, 

 

Aaron untangled himself from Robert. and he pulled himself up into standing position, 

and then he walked over to the kitchen. 

 

Robert continued to watch the film, 

 

After a couple of minutes Robert's phone buzzed and it lit up, a message appeared on the screen, possibly one of their clients

that they had. 

 

he thought about whether he should response or not? but he decided not to, because he just wants to spend time with his husband. 

so he'll just get back to them later, after he's spend some quality time with Aaron. 

 

 a couple of minutes later Aaron walked over two cups of tea. in his hand, 

 

Aaron handed Robert his tea. 

 

Thanks'' Robert mumbled as he took the cup off of Aaron, 

 

Aaron brushed him off.

''Eh don't mention it'' he said as he sat down back down next to his husband, 

 

And they went back to watching the film. after a couple of minutes, 

Aaron spoke up. 

 

''Who was that?'' he asked, 

 

''Oh it was just a client'' Robert said as he took a sip of tea, ''they were messaging me, about meeting up with them next week''

 

Aaron nodded, 

''Oh ok'' he said as he took a sip of tea. before putting it down again, 

 

 After a minute Robert's phone lit up again.  

 

Robert sighed, 

''Oh who can this be now?'' he said his kind of annoyed. 

 

He picked his phone and he put his password in, and he went to find out who was messaging him, 

 

Aaron turned to face him. 

''Who is it?'' he said as he took another sip of tea, 

 

Robert shrugged. 

''Oh just another client'' he said as he took another sip of tea, 

 

''What do they want?'' Aaron said. 

 

''Oh there just stuff about the haulage company that's all'' Robert said, 

 

Aaron nodded in response. 

Ok'' he said, 

 

Robert went off his messages. and he put his phone back down on the table, in front of him. 

 

Aaron caught a glimpse of his husband's screensaver and he shook his head in response, his husband could be so soft sometimes, 

Yeah Robert could be so Arrogant. but deep down he was so sentimental, 

 

Instead of watching the T.V, he just stared at his husband, his beautiful, sexy husband, who literally took his breath away. 

 

After a minute Robert turned to him, 

 

''What?'' he said his voice full of confusion. because he was wondering why Aaron wouldn't stop looking at him, 

 

Aaron took his gaze off of Robert and he looked towards the floor

''Nothing'' he said trying to keep his amusement at bay, but it wasn't really working, 

 

but Robert wasn't really having any of it,  

 ''No tell me'' he said his curiously 

 

''Alright fine'' Aaron said, he paused for a second and then he spoke again.

''you have a picture of me as your screensaver'' 

 

Robert blushed. his cheeks going a light pink colour,

”Uh... Yeah” he said slightly embarrassed. 

 

''Really?'' Aaron asked amusement colouring his voice, 

 

Robert nodded in response. 

“Yeah... Whenever you’ve gone away or your not here, I always have a picture of you to look at. And it always makes me feel better” 

 

Aaron laughed, 

“Your a soppy git you know that” he said his voice full of amusement. 

 

Robert hummed in agreement, 

''Yeah you might mentioned it a few times'' he said with a smile, 

 

Aaron smiled back at him. 

''It's true though...'' he said, 

 

 Robert nodded and smile.

''Yeah sure it is'' he said a hint of sarcasm in his voice ''because i'm the only soppy one here aren't i'' 

 

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows

 ''What that's supposed to mean'' he said,

 

''Well... you have your moments too you know'' Robert said.  

 

Aaron laughed,  

''Uh.. know i don't'' he said his voice full of amusement ''I think you've got me mixed up with someone else mate'' 

 

''I'm not your mate'' Robert said ''I'm your husband'' 

 

''Yeah but still...'' Aaron said, 

 

 ''Uh.. i don't'' Robert said ''I've seen your romantic side plenty of times, so... that's not entirely true'' 

 

 Aaron playfully hits Robert's arm, 

 

''Ow! what was that for?'' Robert said. 

 

Aaron shrugged nonchalantly, 

''I'm just proving my point that's all'' he said, 

 

Robert furrowed his eyebrows. 

''That being?'' he said, 

 

''That i'm not such a romantic sap as you're as you think i am'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert thought for a moment and then he spoke up

''And you had to prove your point by hit me in the arm'' he said 

 

''Yeah i guess i did'' Aaron said, 

 

''But that hurt'' Robert said.

 

Aaron laughed, 

''Oh don't be such a baby'' he said. 

 

''M' not'' Robert said, 

 

''Oh really'' Aaron said. 

 

''Yeah'' Robert said, 

 

''Yeah well... i think differently'' Aaron said, 

 

Robert shrugged. 

''Whatever'' he said kind of deadpan, 

 

 They looked away from each other and they went back to watching movie. but that didn't really last long at all... 

because after a few minutes, 

 

They both took his eyes off of the T.V, and they looked at each other longingly, 

 

just admiring how beautiful the other looked. 

 

After a minute, Aaron spoke up. 

 

 ''I love you'' Aaron said with a smile, 

 

Robert hummed in agreement.

''I love you too'' he said ''Only sometimes though...'' 

 

Aaron looked at Robert. 

''Hey watch it!'' he exclaimed,   

 

''What i'm just being honest is all'' Robert said. 

 

''Yeah you might want to watch your step'' Aaron warned jokingly, 

 

''Why what are you going to do?'' Robert joked, 

 

''Well... if you're not careful this romantic sap as you so put it'' Aaron said ''Will show you who's boss'' 

 

Robert smirked.

 

''M' i like the sound of that'' he said, 

 

Aaron smirked 

''Oh do you now'' he said, 

 

''Yeah i do'' Robert said.  

 

They looked at each other for a minute, 

 

''Are you thinking what i'm thinking'' Robert said.

 

Aaron nodded, 

''Yeah totally'' he said.

 

And with that. they ran upstairs to their bedroom. and they closed the door behind them, 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
